Problem: $\dfrac{7}{2} \div \dfrac{9}{8} = {?}$
Solution: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{9}{8}$ is $\dfrac{8}{9}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{7}{2} \div \dfrac{9}{8} = \dfrac{7}{2} \times \dfrac{8}{9} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{7}{2} \times \dfrac{8}{9}} = \dfrac{7 \times 8}{2 \times 9} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{7}{2} \times \dfrac{8}{9}} = \dfrac{56}{18} $